


A Hare-y Situation

by PotatooftheLand



Series: Fowl Play [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Chickens, Domestic Fluff, Faeformers AU, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Rabbits, Reader-Insert, rabbit au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatooftheLand/pseuds/PotatooftheLand
Summary: In searching for the missing leader of the DJD, Kaon meets the same fate as the illustrious Tarn.  Being unwillingly polymorphed into a rabbit.





	A Hare-y Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Fowl Play AU where Kaon went to look for Tarn and ended up as a rabbit. No one requested this, I'm just like this xD

Kaon’s nose twitched, relatively calm now that he’d gotten over the shock of being in this strange rabbit form. While it was certainly not ideal, it wasn’t so bad he supposed after the initial panic had worn off. He continued sitting there in the rain under a bush, trying to brainstorm what he ought to do and ignoring the mud on his body. Curse that Fae that had hexed him into this form, but being chased by the most notorious group of murderers in Fae history, he might have done the same. This was his punishment for going to look for Tarn alone after their illustrious leader had mysteriously vanished. Now he had a pretty good idea of what had happened to him at least.

He scratched his fur, having fled from the battlefield, he was now idling at the side of a human road. He didn’t want to risk being in the forest in case the Fae was still looking for him, since he’d have no way to defend himself. This was quite a calamity. He was starting to get peckish, and the surrounding scraggly grass wasn’t exactly appetising. Well, beggars couldn’t be choosers he supposed sullenly. He was cold, wet and it was getting dark, he didn’t want to add exhausted from starvation to the list.

Just as he was about to resign himself to a very vegetarian dinner, he heard footsteps approaching. He froze, ears swivelling and haunches bunched in preparation to run.

A human.

Maybe they could help? Humans liked bunnies after all…he promptly played dead, wailing out as if he was injured. Like magic, the mortal quickly came to check on him, crouching down curiously.

“Oh, poor little guy. What happened to you? Oh no!” you fussed over him, pulling back the fluff over his face to see that he was completely blind.

“Who left you out here? You’re not a wild breed, with such fancy colouration and fur.” You muttered to yourself as you gathered him into your raincoat.

Success! It was nice and warm pressed against the human and he hummed contently. Now, to sidle some food and shelter from them…

He cuddled himself against them as they carried him home, trying to appear as lovable as possible so you would care for him.

“Can you believe it? Look at who I found, Damus!” you called upon entering your house, being greeted by a dark cluck.

Kaon stilled, staring out from your arms and into very familiar red optics that peered at him ominously from the countertop. That wasn’t…? No, it couldn’t be. What were the chances of that happening? Both of them ending up here? 

He didn’t get to ponder the situation long, since you were already whisking him away for a gentle cleaning and bath. Towelled and warm, he purred happily from the heat of the blow-dryer. 

“You’re so well behaved! Definitely domesticated I think.” You told him as he was placed on your couch. “No ticks or anything! Probably came from the same guy who set you free, Damus.”

Who knew getting brushed and groomed by humans was so nice thought Kaon, it was almost easy to curl up into them and go to sleep. Unfortunately, his serenity was short lived as a feathery menace stalked into view.

“Bok.”

“Hello, let me introduce you to Mr. Bunny! Poor dear is blind, so be nice okay?” you said to the chicken who was trying to scramble onto your lap despite Kaon being there.

The rabbit batted him away with his paw after a while, annoyed by his constant ruffling and irritating clucks. He was promptly pecked.

“Hey! Stop that.” You scolded as the chicken glared at him, clearly he was in his spot.

Damus promptly starts screaming, as you sigh and gather him up, stroking his little head and neck.

“There, you happy now, drama queen?” you reply as he snuggles into your hold, making sure to step on the rabbit’s head with his claw.

“Bad chicken! I need to finish taking care of this guy’s fur first, then I’ll give you attention, okay? Not like you don’t have food available all day…” you mutter to yourself as you plop him down.

Predictably, this sets him off and he sits there screeching but you ignore him, finishing your grooming as quickly as possible while still doing a good job. Somehow, the bunny has managed to fall asleep despite the incessant shrieking from a certain bird less than a few inches away. You get ready to set him in the straw bed your chicken had so vehemently refused before but he snaps awake, whacking you lightly with his paws.

That’s a no, you presume. That carrier must be cursed if both the chicken and rabbit won’t touch it…

“Alright, I guess you can sleep on the bed then.” You resign as he snuffles cheerfully, nosing you in thanks.


End file.
